


【迪乔】溺爱11

by FWHADL



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL





	【迪乔】溺爱11

透明温热的羊水湿透乔纳森的腿间，dio轻轻把床位调高，让产夫有一定斜度的躺着。手指再次进入检查，“开到九指了，再等一会。”乔纳森腰下被轻轻用软枕垫高，羊水的流逝逐渐减缓。  
乔纳森大概可以感觉到胎儿的所在，胎头在中间靠下的地方，手轻轻的覆盖在上面，和胎儿只隔着一层血肉的屏障，爱不释手的抚按着摆动的胎儿。  
dio的一只手也覆上来与乔纳森十指交缠，另一个则轻轻罩在湿润的产口上。乔纳森脸上的怜爱和心疼在dio看来简直就是致命的诱惑，他的爱人总是不经意的流露出那诱人的慈悲，甚至让自己连宠物的醋都吃过。  
待乔纳森反应过来时，他已经和dio唇舌纠缠了好久。乔纳森可口的嘴唇被dio尝了遍，还津津有味的交换体液，仿佛是馥郁的上好红酒。  
“dio……唔…我还在生孩子……啊…”dio轻咬他可爱的唇角，“我知道。”手依然轻轻抚摸着爱人高热的腹部，轻探着柔软的产口，“这可是我们最后的二人世界了，不让我再享受一下么。”  
“唔……歪理…哼唔！”dio的手指再次进去探查，产口已经可以容纳下十指的宽度。“二人世界正式一去不复返。”dio遗憾的挑挑眉毛。  
“JOJO，按着我的指示用力。”dio专心的探查宫缩的频率“现在！深吸向下用力！”乔纳森用力推动腹中的血肉向下，胎头慢慢在压力下挤进狭窄的产道，持续数十秒钟向下开拓着。dio感觉肚皮又柔软下来，轻捏着爱人的手掌“好可以了，休息一下。”  
可刚放松几秒钟，腔壁又再次收缩，宫缩的间隔比正常的增快许多，乔纳森反应不及疼得哀叹一声；dio感觉有些反常，但能让爱人早些结束分娩，脱离受难又何乐而不为。  
“它忍不住想马上出来。”dio笑笑，“好孩子。”乔纳森一边用力一边无奈的想“父子两，都这么喜欢闹我。”  
胎儿在频繁的宫缩下可见的向下移动，胎头渐渐在产口附近隆起，巨大的肚腹呈现倒梨状。产口逐渐向外膨起，胎头慢慢从甬道中钻出。dio将乔纳森的一条腿抬高，引导着他的手向产口摸去。乔纳森感觉到那滚烫带着羊水的一小片头顶努力撑开自己的甬道，来到这世界。  
乔纳森心都化了，更配合着向下用力；dio也默默加快按摩的速度，促进胎儿的下行。  
胎头随着一小股羊水喷滑出来，孩子的脸色却意外的苍白青紫。乔纳森感觉到腿间滑出的孩子，正想再接再厉的让孩子继续出产；dio却立刻阻止“别用力，JOJO。”  
dio脸色凝重的深入产口检查，脐带绕卡在胎儿的肩膀和脖子，如果就这么下来，孩子就会窒息。  
“孩子怎么了？”乔纳森觉察到了不对，颤抖的问道。  
dio用手掌托住胎头，坚定的阻止孩子的继续下行，与乔纳森连续不断向下宫缩的推力对抗着。乔纳森感觉到孩子居然慢慢被反推着又回到了甬道，被剧烈而绵长的疼痛折磨得不住呻吟起来，不可置信的看着dio。“JOJO，相信我。”dio坚定的往里推进。


End file.
